Personal care compositions that are suitable for cleansing and/or conditioning the skin and/or hair come in many different product forms. One popular form of personal care compositions is a liquid body wash product. Consumer preferred liquid body wash products exhibit good cleaning performance and good lathering performance, yet are mild to the skin and deposit skin benefit agents to the skin to provide a variety of benefits to the consumer. Consumers also prefer a product that is aesthetically pleasing, as displayed in a store and as stored in a shower or bath.
There has thus been a desire to develop a personal care composition that is mild to the skin and/or hair, has an aesthetically pleasing appearance, is able to deliver skin benefit agents to the skin and/or hair, and is stable.